Loop
by TatOneVodkaBottle
Summary: So I wondered what it would be like to live as a pokemon, Here is the world of Pokemon, told by the eyes of a Pokemon itself, Birth to Death. Aww look at that Eevee, so yeah, the main character is an Eevee for the first half. Rated T for death at the end.


As I opened my eyes, nothing but darkness filled my vision. Feeling Cramped in this tiny space, I began to stir. Strange, I can't move much, so I instinctively move even more. I hear the sound of something snapping and cracking. Suddenly, something blinds me, squinting and crying, I begin moving more. Until the dome over me finally breaks. Much more light invades my space. making me cry even more. I then see a strange dark creature moving towards me, unknowingly, I just began life. You people reading this must be thinking," Aw what a cute baby!" Well, thanks for the complement, and that dark creature I just mention, happened to be my mother, Umbreon. I know, how sweet eh? This is my autobiography of my life. According to the point in time we are talking about right now, I'm an Eevee. Go ahead, go "Aw" and "How adorable". Done? Ok! Back to my life story.

I laid there, on a bundle of warmth and fur, which I later found out was my mother's nest. All I could think of is sleep, so nothing to talk about here.

A few days later, I opened my eyes once more, this time, I experienced something remarkable. Colors. Yep you heard it right, Colors. From green to red to the blue skies. I was fascinated, how wasn't I able to see this earlier? I tried to stand but I stumbled along with my other stumbling siblings. After trying hard, I called it quits and rested a bit more.

A week later, I begin walking, Stumbling here and there, but it was quite an achievement at the time. My mother couldn't of been any more proud.

Another week later, I got the handle of this walking thing down. In no time, I was walking like a pro. ( If there even are professional walkers ) I explored everywhere I could. I see a small crack in a giant wall in front of me. Being the daring and playful youth I was, I stuck my head into the crack, and ended up becoming stuck. I cried, twisting and turning, waiting to become un-stuck. Lucky me that my mother heard. She came over to the rescue using her power to help out. I finally came back out. Embarrassed, I hung my head, looking to the floor. Mom nodded and petted my head, and went on to tending to the other needs of my siblings. My will and spirit told me to keep on exploring, but today was already exhausting. I rested for the whole day. I walked over to mom, and cuddled next to her, sleeping on.

Well, that about wraps up my baby years. Now onto a little past that, my early childhood.

I smiled as a ran around, jumping on top of my siblings. They were also having fun too. Me and my brothers and sisters ran around for hours on end, doing stupid and careless stuff that you would typically find young children doing. Exploring, playing, running around. We were to careless, I miss those old days. When will it ever return to that I wonder. My stomached growled as I knew it was time to eat. I walked up to mom with my usual "hungry" face on. She looked around for a while, spotting a lone tree which bared berries. She told me to stay put, obediently, I stayed and watched in awe as my mother jumped up, grabbing berries, and jumped back down, giving them to me. I always liked watching mom jump, it gives a sense of freedom and not a care in the world. Oh who am I kidding, I tried jumping too, but I failed. Getting back up I tried a few more times.

Yep, that's about it for my early childhood. Exploring, playing, running, sleeping, eating, learning, yada yada. On to my late childhood.

My mother seemed stressed lately, which gets me worried. I hate to see her so stressed. But, being her first born and favorite ( Which I consider myself, not her ) I walked up to her and asked what's wrong. She says we are growing faster than she thought. Which got me worrying as well. I don't want to leave the nest so early, not yet. Of course around this age, I wanted some freedom, but not leaving the nest. I cried, my mother looked at me and comforted me( Which she is really good at ), She said that won't be for a long while. I smiled.

I looked out of the den which I lived all my childhood in. I always wondered, what it would be like to live alone. I sighed.

Ahem, yeah not the best late childhood with the though of leaving my childhood home in my mind, but it get's better, I promise!

So I recently played in the grass as always, my mother was asleep while I played with my siblings, we laughed, smiled, had fun, typical childhood stuff, but this day, everything changed for me, when I met him. I panicked at the rustling in the grass. being the brave one that my mother said I was, I tried protecting my siblings. The creature was one i never seen. It stood upright, held a circular ball, and had a surprised face.

"Oh wow! An Eevee, and a wild one too!" I heard him say. I was scared but tried to keep my brave ego for my mother. Out of the ball thing came another pokemon.

"Go! Pidgeot!" I heard him say. "Use wing attack!" I was hit, and badly. I tried defending myself with a tackle, but he was too high up. I could never reach him. Suddenly, I felt a hit on my head as I was sucked into a capsule of some sorts. Trying to fight my way out, I kicked, used attacks, and what not on the interior, but it would not let go. I heard a click. and I lost hope, I was too tired to fight back. I wondered. What will happen when mom finds out I'm gone, probably forever. I fell into tear. I cried, the cry reverberated in the interior, but I doubt anyone else heard.

Woah, Woah, Woah. Ok, I might of made my trainer sound evil or something, I swear, he's a good kid, yes, I'm crying and what not right now, but many pokemon go through what I do, no? Ok, I didn't know at the time what was going on, but I swear, it gets better from here. Here's my life story as a Pokemon of a Pokemon trainer and how I became a friend of a lonely kid. Yada Yada, Became a champion pokemon, Yada Yada, and to the time period I am in now.


End file.
